theawesomewebkinzfandomcom-20200213-history
July 28, 2014/Chat log
Flower1470 ooo 6:33 Chrisgaff I hate the phone version >.< 6:34 Flower1470 Wb 6:34 Chrisgaff Ty . 6:47 Dragonian King sooo 6:48 Chrisgaff ooap 7:09 Dragonian King ooo ooo wb 7:12 Chrisgaff Ty Welcome to the Epic Toon Hangout Place chat 7:12 Chrisgaff Sorry, was telling Lil she crashed. 7:12 Dragonian King wb lily 7:13 Flower1470 thanks 7:21 Chrisgaff . 7:24 Loving77 LILY 7:25 Flower1470 PEEP 7:25 Chrisgaff SILLY 7:25 Dragonian King CHRIS 7:25 Loving77 QUICK SAY ONE DM MONSTER THAT POPS IN YOUR HEAD NOW THE FIRST ONE YOU THINK OF 7:26 Chrisgaff *Backs away slowly* 7:26 Flower1470 SAINT JOAN 7:26 Loving77 YES YOU R AWESOME 7:26 Chrisgaff i don't watch yugioh.... 7:26 Loving77 I needed something to draw :P And I was asking Lily not you lol 7:27 Flower1470 @Chris good. you dont want to 7:27 Dragonian King i would've said blue eyes white dragon 7:27 Chrisgaff Are you trying to imply Lily wasn't ALREADY awesome? 7:27 Flower1470 gasp 7:28 Loving77 St. Joan is my most favorite dm card ever :D 7:28 Flower1470 @Silly well Peep asked and when I think of Peep I think of her obsession with St. Joan - both the duel monster and person 7:28 Chrisgaff :D 7:28 Dragonian King lol 7:29 Loving77 I just read a book about her. It was awesome but it had a sad ending ;( 7:31 Chrisgaff I know nothing compared to you guys *Hides face in Housepets book. * 7:32 Dragonian King and i dont know that much :P all i know is what you guys tell me... and watching abridged series 7:32 Loving77 I think Dm has an obsession with her too. They made three cards based on her. 7:32 Flower1470 yes protect yourself from our nerdiness 7:34 Dragonian King nerd bubble 7:35 Loving77 I think dm got her hair color wrong In the book it said that her hair was black not blonde 7:37 Flower1470 oh wait before i forget again Silly: I uploaded a new picture of Cashew. How does that look? 7:38 Dragonian King (yes) 7:38 Flower1470 awesome I tried fixing the original but I ended up making it look worse lol 7:41 Dragonian King lol 7:45 Loving77 I gtg bye 7:45 Dragonian King bye peep 7:46 Chrisgaff Bye pen Loving77 couldn't handle the randomness and left chat. 7:47 Flower1470 ooo 7:56 Chrisgaff . I'm so glad my computer is getting fixed soon. 8:22 Dragonian King cool (yes) WHAT um lily... according to yugioh.com's page for tristan yami yugi is his relative O_o i'm assuming they goofed? 8:27 Flower1470 WHAT I SURE HOPE THAT'S A MISTAKE could you link me to it? I haven't really explored that site 8:27 Dragonian King http://www.yugioh.com/characters/tristan-taylor scroll down a bit 8:28 Flower1470 :rofl: 8:29 Dragonian King oh my gosh yugioh's characters page is so confusing normal marik and normal bakura don't have pages... but STRINGS does?! what is this i don't even. 8:29 Flower1470 In the manga, he has an older sister, who was never mentioned in the anime. He is not related to Yami in the slightest way :P Yea this doesn't look right ack GX spoilers It's the dub's website. Of course this is going to be messed up "Bandit King Bakura" XD they have pages for the most minor GX characters ...unless they come back later O_o Whether or not Yami Marik is the actual Marik or not is unknown 8:35 Dragonian King (facepalm) 8:35 Flower1470 But Ryo Bakura and the Spirit of the Ring are two different souls Actually, 'Bandit' King Bakura is supposedly Yami Bakura who is also Zork 8:36 Dragonian King i already knew that 8:36 Flower1470 oh okay 8:37 Dragonian King hehehe 8:37 Flower1470 they have such a pretty picture of Mahad :O "Though Mahad lost, his love for the Pharaoh never wavered, and instead of moving to the great beyond, he returned as Dark Magician." ;( 8:38 Dragonian King wait what he turned into a duel monster? 8:39 Flower1470 lemme try to explain this grab some popcorn 8:40 Dragonian King oh boy uh we dont have popcorn hang on ill go find something else okay im good 8:45 Flower1470 Back in ancient Egypt, people were possessed by spirits. By using the Millennium items (made by Atem's uncle current pharaoh's brother, Akhenaden) they were able to trap these spirits in large stone tablets. All seven items were split between the Pharaoh's most loyal guards. Somehow, duel disk-like thingys were invented, allowing these monsters to be called into battle when needed. Mahad, the controller of the Ring, faced Thief King Bakura (known as 'Bandit King Bakura' for some reason on that website lol). He lost, and his soul was sealed. Being a magician, and wanting to serve his master, the now-Pharaoh Atem, his spirit was made so that it could be summoned. A ticked-off Atem summoned him while trying to defeat Akhenaden and eventually Zork. He vowed to always protect his king. 8:54 Chrisgaff Aaaaand... He's away. 8:54 Flower1470 Later, Pegasus (on his field trip to Egypt after his wife died) saw Mahad on the "giant rock". He created the Duel Monster card we know today as the "Dark Magician". AND THATS HOW MAHAD TURNED INTO A TRADING CARD ANY QUESTIONS? 8:56 Dragonian King um thats weird 8:57 Flower1470 normally this is where Peep jumps in, adding details but i dont have her right now lol Yes it's very weird The whole Memory World arc was WEIRD WHAT'S REAL??? WHAT ISNT??? WHO THE HECK IS ZORK AND WHAT IS HIS RELATION TO RYO Chrisgaff couldn't handle the randomness and left chat. 9:18 Flower1470 . Chrisgaff has entered the Epic Toon Hangout Place chat. WOOHOO! 9:58 Dragonian King iyeguy s i gtg, bye guys* wow that came out terrible 10:00 Flower1470 Bye Silly lol yeah it did 10:00 Chrisgaff Cya silly Dragonian King couldn't handle the randomness and left chat. 10:00 Flower1470 ooo Category:Chat logs Category:July 2014